¿Mi alma gemela?
by Tea-and-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día un ser extraño aparece y te dice que durante el día te encontraste con tu alma gemela? ¿Sabrías reconocerla?
**¡Advertencia! -** Esta historia es de una pareja poco querida en el fandom y considerada _crack_ así que si no te gusta por favor no leas este fanfic.

¡Hola! y gracias por entrar a esta historia, intenté escribir sobre otra pareja esta vez y probablemente los personajes quedaron un poco OoC, así que perdón por eso. Espero que les guste o les saqué una sonrisa por lo menos :)

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hima-papa.

* * *

 **El caso de Lovino**

Todos tenemos buenos días y malos días, pero esto ya no calificaba como "mal" día, era un día de mierda. Tal cual. Lovino ya no podía soportar más, todo le salía mal. Incluso lo que hacía mejor aparte de cocinar, no solo había espantado a una chica, sino que a LA chica, Emma Vanderhoeven la cual había tratado de conquistar desde el primer día en la universidad.

Cansado, Lovino saltó a su cama quedando boca abajo tratando de olvidar su día, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en segundos.

Cuando despertó, una hora más tarde, vio una sombra que tenía la forma de un ángel, alterado se levantó bruscamente y sus ojos miel se encontraron con unos misteriosos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban fijamente sin pestañear.

-¡Al fin! ¿Cuánto rato más pretendías hacerme esperar, eh?

Completamente confundido, y sin procesar del todo la situación sólo pudo gritar lo más masculino que pudo y comenzó a golpear al ser alado.

-¿Quién carajo eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! Cálmate idiota, vine a ayudarte

Repentinamente dejó de golpearlo, lo miró fijamente y con su cara de pocos amigos dijo:

-¿Ayudarme, tú? ¿Qué puede hacer un idiota vestido así por mí?

No es como si la criatura fuera más amigable que Lovino, así que enojado respondió

-Si no quieres mi ayuda, ¡bien! Yo solo venía a decirte que en el día de hoy te encontraste con, aunque no lo creas, tu alma gemela.

-¿Mi alma gemela?- dijo Lovino antes de estallar de risa. -¡Que cosa más cursi!

Al ángel ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, así que sin decir una palabra sacudió sus alas y fingió que se iba.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir Lovino estaba particularmente interesado, después de todo no tenía mucha esperanza en que existiera alguien para él, por lo que se asustó cuando vio que la criatura se iba.

-¡Está bien! ¡Te escucho!

EL ángel ya no estaba de buen humor, ni que lo estuviera antes, así que se resignó a darle más información que ésta.

 _Hoy en tu ajetreo, con cierta persona tropezaste._

 _Aquella es a quien su corazón robaste_

 _Ni una sola pista te daré_

 _Más una advertencia te diré_

 _El amor ciego es,_

 _Por lo que clases no ve._

-¿Qué carajo quieres decir con eso?

-Tú decidiste mandarme a la mierda, confórmate con eso.

-Y ¿cómo se supone que sabré quien es?, me cruzo con millones de personas todos los días.

El ángel ya cansado de todo, suspiro amargamente y dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

 _Con una sola mirada_

 _Con un simple roce_

 _El amor_

 _En sus corazones nace_

-¡Deja de hablar tan complicado, joder!

Sin decir más la criatura abrió sus alas y desapareció en menos tiempo del que Lovino pestañeaba.

El italiano suspiró y se volvió a recostar en su cama, trato de no darle importancia a lo sucedido, pero por más que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en que en verdad existía alguien para él. Tratando de imaginar qué clase de persona sería se volvió a quedar dormido, pero esta vez con una sonrisa boba imborrable en su cara.

Al día siguiente todo siguió como siempre, se despertó apurado y sin desayunar corrió a su primera clase a la cual por supuesto llego tarde. Apenas terminada la clase, con la excusa de que necesitaba un descanso, fue a la cafetería donde trabajaba su hermano, Feliciano.

-¡Buenos días, _fratello_!

-Hola, Feli-

-¿Qué ordenarás hoy?-

-…Lo de siempre, supongo-

-¡A la orden!- contestó con esa energía que caracterizaba al menor de los italianos.

Sin duda todo seguía igual, su hermano seguía tan alegre como siempre y la vida seguía igual de aburrida, pero algo en él se sentía diferente, ¿Sería por lo que el ángel dijo? No podía parar de pensar en que en cualquier segundo, en cualquier minuto podría volver a encontrarse con su otra mitad, su alma gemela y todas esos nombres cursis que hay. Pensaba específicamente en ciertas palabras del ángel "El amor ciego es, por lo que clases no ve" ¿qué quería decir con eso? Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un hombre, pero ¿cómo un hombre iba a ser su otra mitad? Él siempre sería heterosexual, o eso quería creer.

Y así mientras miraba hacia la ventana abstraído del mundo, no se percató de cierta persona que entró al café, pero ella sí se percató de su presencia.

-¿Lovino?- Sin reconocer su voz, y sin mucho interés se dio la vuelta.

-¿E-Emma?- ¿Cómo no había reconocido aquella voz? Esa voz tan perfecta que era una dulce melodía para sus oídos, y ahora esos ojos verdes lo miraban solamente a él.

-Perdón, ¿te asusté?- y esa alegría tan contagiosa que la hacía aún más atractiva provocaba que el corazón de Lovino se agitase cada vez más.

-No, no solo estaba distraído- al ver al italiano sonrojarse y moverse nervioso la belga no paraba de sonreír pensando en lo adorable que era.

-¡Ahora que recuerdo! Ayer no pude encontrarte, pero quería decirte que no te preocupes por lo de ayer, no estoy enojada ni nada- cierto, se le había olvidado la estupidez que hizo. ¿Cómo podía estar sentado frente a ella después de lo que pasó ayer? Sin saber que responder se quedó en silencio esperando volverse invisible.

-¡ _Fratello_! Aquí está tu orden- Por primera vez Lovino agradeció que su hermano fuera tan distraído y no supiera leer el ambiente.

-¿Este es tu hermano? ¡Qué adorable!-

"Otra vez" pensó Lovino, otra vez volvían a olvidarse de él. Estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano brillara más que él y terminara opacándolo, después de todo hasta él reconocía el encanto de hermano menor, pero aun así le dolía y era como una puñalada en el corazón cada vez que alguien desviaba su mirada hacía su hermano. Y entonces recordó las palabras del ángel, si Emma era la chica indicada entonces lo debió sentir en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, sin embargo no sintió nada más allá de atracción.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos mañana!- se despidió alegremente la belga.

-Feli, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¿Si te dijeran que el día de ayer te cruzaste con la persona indicada para ti, cómo la encontrarías?

-¿Supongo que repetiría la rutina del día anterior?

-Pero, ¿cómo te darías cuenta que es _esa_ persona?- El menor se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego respondió.

-Es algo inexplicable. Solo lo sabrás en el momento, cuando lo mires será algo instantáneo.

-Eso no me dice nada- suspiró aún más confundido que antes. – Por como lo dices, suena como si ya lo hubieras sentido antes-

-¿Eh? Yo…no, solo es algo que dicen en muchas películas y libros. Ya sabes que me gustan esas cosas- respondió rápidamente con un ligero sonrojo. Esto hizo que por primera vez en el día Lovino sonriera. Miró casualmente su celular y de la nada gritó:

\- ¡Ah mierda!, es tarde, nos vemos después-

-¿Eh?, pero herma- cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Feliciano ya era demasiado tarde estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a la última clase del día, pero cuando llegó a la universidad se dio cuenta que su celular estaba adelantado una hora y era bastante temprano todavía, así que se fue al patio central a pasar el rato. Desgraciadamente para Lovino ahí estaba ese desagradable francés.

-¡Oh, pero que tenemos aquí!- "no, otra vez", este idiota amaba molestarlo y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta. –Lovino, ¿es cierto que viste la ropa interior de la bellísima Emma?

Lovino sabía que mencionaría el asunto, pero eso no evitó que se sonrojara enormemente, y le entraran las ganas de patear al pervertido

-Vamos, Francis eso le pasa a cualquiera, no lo molestes- Se escuchó una voz acercándose que provenía seguramente de ese español idiota, que se supone es el mejor amigo de Francis.

-Déjame divertirme un poco, _Antoine-_ el español rio un poco, se sentó al lado del italiano y pasó un brazo por su hombro como si fueran los mejores amigos.

-¿Y Lovino, en verdad le viste la ropa interior a Emma?- Otro más. Al parecer nadie podía ser amable con el hermano mayor italiano

-¡¿Por qué no se van a la mierda los dos?!- les gritó sin contenerse más, para luego tomar sus cosas y marcharse, era demasiada humillación por un día, ahora le importaba un carajo su clase se iba a casa antes de que algo peor pasara. O eso pensó.

Mientras caminaba enfadado evitando cruzarse con cualquier persona en la tierra, no se percató que estaba caminando por la calle y que en cualquier momento la motocicleta que venía llegando lo atropellaría, pero para su suerte la persona que venía conduciendo era demasiado asombrosa para hacer algo así.

-¡Oye cuidado!- gritó justo a tiempo para que el italiano gruñón se salvara de un horrible accidente. Y aunque debería agradecerle al albino por salvarle la vida, es Lovino después de todo.

-¡Idiota, casi me matas!

-¡Tú no te fijas por donde caminas! Un "gracias por salvarme, ¡Oh grande y majestuoso Gilbert!" no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

-Ni lo sueñes ¡Oh grandísimo idiota Gilbert!

-¿Qué te paso para que estés así de agradable?... Ah es verdad, tú siempre eres así.

Lovino le mando una mirada con el doble de odio que otras veces y siguió caminando tratando de ignorarlo.

-¡Oye, espera! Solo era una broma, no te enojes.

-Lo que pasa es que esos idiotas que llamas "amigos" son unos hijos de p-

El albino rio con todas sus fuerzas ante el comentario del italiano.

-¿Te preguntaron lo de Emma, cierto?- La mirada de Lovino lo dijo todo. –Vamos todos tenemos curiosidad por saber, además los tres intentamos invitarla a salir y nos rechazó a los tres. Eres el primero que llega tan lejos.

-No es que yo hubiera querido…-respondió sonrojándose ante el recuerdo, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba más que feliz con él. Haber logrado lo que el trío de idiotas no pudo y además Emma no estaba enfadada por ello, felicidad pura.

-¿Y… cómo son? ¿Son rosas o blancas? ¡Oh ya se! dime que eran negras- Gilbert estaba más que entusiasmado por saber, pero Lovino no le daría en el gusto ese recuerdo sería solo para él.

-Me tengo que ir…- contestó para salir del interrogatorio

-¿A dónde vas? La clase ya va a empezar-

-Ni que te importara- dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

-¿V-Vas dónde Feliciano?- Lovino se detuvo repentinamente, no porque mencionara a su hermano ni porque se interesara por él, sino porque era la primera vez que escuchaba al alemán tartamudear y al darse vuelta lo notó ligeramente sonrojado. Debía admitir que se veía adorable aunque fuera un hombre.

-No, ya pasé por ahí. ¿Por qué te importa?

-N-Nada era solo una pregunta casual, ¿acaso crees que me interesa Feliciano? Para nada era solo… ya sabes, por educación. Uno pregunta normalmente ¿cómo está tu familia? Cosas así. Por ejemplo mi hermano está bien por si te interesa. ¡Ah mira la hora! Me tengo que ir ¡adiós!-

Si bien todo le había salido mal el día de hoy, al menos algo interesante había sucedido, vio al asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt tartamudear, sonrojarse y huir en menos de cinco minutos. Eso le sacó su segunda sonrisa en el día y eso era mucho. Sin preocuparse por el hecho de que el albino pareciera estar enamorado su hermano, siguió caminando por la ciudad.

Pensó en volver a casa, pero aún era muy temprano y aquella conversación le había subido el ánimo un poco. Recorrió sus tiendas favoritas y aprovechó de comprar ropa y libros nuevos después de todo a veces es necesario darse un lujo.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer decidió volver a casa, caminó por las calles pensando en que al final no había encontrado a su alma gemela, había hecho exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior y aun así, nada. Pensó que tal vez no había podido reconocerla, después de todo ni las palabras de su hermano ni las de aquel extraño ángel fueron de mucha ayuda. ¿Qué era todo ese discurso cursi? " _Lo sabrás cuando lo veas", "lo sentirás en tu corazón", "cuando sus ojos se crucen, las palabras no serán necesarias"_ Pura mierda, nada de eso era verdad, de seguro era Emma y él estaba ahí vagando solitariamente mientras de seguro los tres idiotas están tratando de ligársela.

Y en ese momento de rabia, comenzó a caminar rápidamente sin fijarse por donde iba, como siempre, ni tampoco la persona frente a él estaba muy consciente de su alrededor. Entonces ambos chocaron y el delicioso y costoso café de Lovino se derramó sobre su camisa nueva y los papeles que sostenía el joven frente a él.

-¡Ah mi camisa! ¡Fíjate por dónde andas bastardo!- gritó Lovino culpando al otro

-Lo lamento mucho…- dijo tratando de secar sus papeles. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su maletín y se lo acercó al enfadado italiano. –Aquí tienes, lo siento mucho.

Al momento de recibir el pañuelo sus manos se rozaron levemente, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Lovino, levantó la mirada para ver quién había hecho que su corazón latiera de esa forma y ahí estaba… Un joven alto y musculoso con cabellos rubios como el sol que brillaba en su amada Italia y ojos azules como el mar. No sintió mariposas, ni sus manos temblaron, ni ansiedad. Solo sintió calma, al ver esos ojos profundos mirándolo a él, solo a él. No sentía nada, pero a la vez sintió todo, de alguna forma sabía que era él. Mientras tomaba el pañuelo y trataba de limpiar su camisa ciertas palabras se le vinieron a la mente.

 _Con una sola mirada_

 _Con un simple roce_

 _El amor_

 _En sus corazones nace_

Exactamente así había sido, con solo una mirada, con un simple roce sintió la felicidad de encontrar a la persona indicada, aquella persona hecha especialmente para él y esperaba que él también sintiera lo mismo. Y aunque intentó no pensarlo, por fin le hizo sentido lo que el ángel había dicho.

 _El amor ciego es,_

 _Por lo que clases no ve._

Al final, sí era un hombre. Pero eso qué importaba ahora, tantas vueltas le había dado y ya nada de eso importaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio al verlo un poco confundido.

-Sí, creo.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa, sé que no compensa nada, pero insisto.

-No te preocupes, mi casa está cerca.- ¡Idiota! Era tu oportunidad para hablarle.

-Entonces te acompaño, me apena dejarte así después de mi descuido.- Al menos el fortachón era inteligente o muy ingenuo, de todas formas podría seguir admirándolo unas cuadras más.

-Por cierto, Ludwig Beilschmidt. – dijo tendiéndole la mano. ¡¿Beilschmidt?! Solo había otra persona en esta tierra, con ese nombre y ¡Mierda! Tanta perfección no podía ser, tenía que ser hermano de _ese_ Gilbert Beilschmidt, pero que más daba, podría intentar soportarlo.

-Lovino Vargas- contestó intentando una sonrisa, que a los ojos del alemán era perfecta.

Y en alguna nube por encima de estos dos enamorados se encontraba el ángel al que le habían asignado esta pareja tan peculiar.

-¿Por qué siempre me tocan los difíciles?- suspiraba completamente agotado.

Dijera lo que dijera estaba feliz por haber logrado unir a estos dos, que tan difíciles que eran. Sí pudo lograr que el amor triunfara en un personaje tan complicado, como lo era Lovino. Nada podría ser más difícil ¿o sí…?

* * *

Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado :)

Quiero intentar hacer una serie de one-shots con la misma temática así que si tienen alguna pareja que les gustaría leer déjenla en un review e intentaré hacer lo mejor posible. Entre más crack la pareja mejor ;)

Eso sí que no sean parejas con Inglaterra o Japón porque para ellos (mi linda OTP) les tengo algo especial :3


End file.
